A Perfect Day
by bleachUlquiGrimm
Summary: Link and Dark Link, Shadow, are set for a perfect day. Hopefully, it will be. Not my favorite story, Still, please rate and comment!


A Perfect Day

The day in the city of Hyrule was perfect for just hanging out. But not for Link. He was far too busy dealing with stressors a.k.a. his boyfriend who was the exact opposite of himself who did not want to relax. Link was cream white. He had blue eyes and blonde hair. He wore a green t-shirt, dark green cargo pants, and brown sneakers. His boyfriend Shadow was dark skinned, had bright red eyes, and white hair. He wore a gray t-shirt with black jeans and black sneakers. He wore a black beanie on his head. Today was the perfect day to be doing nothing at all, and that's what Link wanted to do, but Shadow refused to be left to do nothing. They sat on the floor in the living room in Link's grandfather's private estate. His grandfather worked as a repairman here who had a lot of customers because everyone here broke their stuff quickly, and it just so happens that Link had been sent to live with him here in Hyrule. This is where he met Shadow. Link liked to remember that day, but right now he was irritated as Shadow pulled at the bottom of his cargo pants.

"Liiiiiiiink!!" He whined in a high-pitched voice, "I'm bored. Can we doooo something pleeeeeaassse?" He continued to whine. Luckily for Link, he had a zero-tolerance policy for whining and would not be manipulated by it. He simply averted his eyes from the whining teen. In return, Shadow climbed up and sat himself down on Link's lap.

"Don't ignore me!" His actual voice was deep and somehow demonic. Link looked at his lover who was irritated. Link sighed.

"What do you want to do?" He admitted defeat for now. Shadow smiled pleased that Link was seeing things his way for once. He smiled widely and kissed his lover quickly on the cheek.

"Thanks! So…what to do. What to do." He closed his eyes to think. Link looked at his boyfriend with an apathetic smile. At that moment, the doorbell rang. Link couldn't move under the weight of Shadow. He tapped him.

"Shadow? Uh, Shadow? You need to move."

Shadow put his hand out to pause Link but ended up hitting him. Link's head snapped back and he put his hand on his face rubbing the sore spot. The door bell continued to ring. Link finally gathered the strength to push Shadow off of him and run to the door before Shadow could pull him down. Link reached the door and opened it without looking through the peephole, although he already had a pretty good idea of who was knocking on his door. He was right too. He opened the door to see his next door neighbor, Zelda. Zelda was a beautiful girl. She had long blonde hair, pretty blue eyes, and a great body. She was slim and curvy. Today she was wearing a light pink sleeveless shirt and a dark pink skirt that extended to her knees. On her feet were pink sneakers. While she approved of skirts, she would never curse herself to wearing heels. Zelda smiled at Link as she always did when she greeted him. Link smiled back.

"Hey, Zelda," Link greeted her.

"Hi Link! I'm so glad you answered the door. I didn't think you would because I was out here for a full minute."

"Uh yeah, Shadow kept me."

"Shadow?" He musical tone transformed into a dry, uninterested tone. She even looked down at the white gloves she loved to wear pretending to check her nails. "Oh, Shadow's here is he?"

"Yeah."

"Link!! Who's at the door!?" He called from afar. "It's not that Pink Princess is it?"

Link froze at the insulting nickname he used for Zelda. He turned to Zelda who was hunched over trembling with anger. It was never wise to piss her off. She may have worn the colors of a true girl, but when she became angry, it was like she was an entirely different person. Link put his hands on her shoulders and tried to calm her down, but it didn't help. Next thing Link knew, he was being led by an angry Zelda into the living room of his estate. Shadow looked at her with a frown. He was mocking her to be honest. He knew she hated to be called Pink, she was fine with Princess since she acted like she was one, as much as he knew she hated him to play off his insults. Right now he stuck his finger in his ear and looked at her with half closed eyes. Zelda took him by his collar and yelled right into his face. She waited for a response. He yawned in her face.

"Cram it. You're ruining my perfect day."

Link decided that was going to be his ultimate downfall. Before Zelda could react, Shadow quickly grabbed Link's legs and smiled.

"I know what we can do!!"

"Oh? Don' you want to say something to Zelda?"

He looked at Link confused.

"What?" He asked cocking his head to one side. Link raised an eyebrow. Link was a noble kind of guy.

"I won't do anything with you until you apologize to Zelda."

She nodded in agreement. Shadow looked between the two. He clenched his teeth.

"You two aren't going behind my back, are ya'?"

Zelda blushed a light pink. She had feelings for Link, true, but Link was in a relationship! She would never! Link smiled a nervous smile.

"No, Shadow, I'm with you."

Shadow pulled Link down and close to his face.

"And don't you forget it." He said murderously. Link smiled.

"Apologize to Zelda and I'll do whatever you want, okay?"

"Anything? You promise?"

"Yes, yes, I'm a man of my word."

Shadow smiled and stood up and looked into Zelda's eyes. He sighed.

"I'm sorry for calling you Pink Princess." HE said sincerely. He wanted Link to keep his promise to him. He was only doing it for his own ulterior motives. He smiled at them both. Link remembered something.

"Zelda, did you need to tell me something?"

"I, uh, yeah. There's a new movie playing down at the theatre, and I thought we could go see it."

Link looked questionable about the whole thing. He knew if he accepted, Shadow would just beg to come too. He was prepared to honorably decline, but the soft eagerness was enough to make him say 'yes.' Directly after, Shadow announced his joining with them.

They were set to leave via Zelda's pink Porsche, but Shadow had another complaint.

"If we're riding in her car, I want you to sit in the back with me. Please?"

Link rolled his eyes with an amused smile on his face. Zelda saw nothing amusing about it. In fact, she believed Shadow was keeping him on a tight leash, or maybe he acknowledged her as a threat. This interested her.

"Link, if you don't sit in the front, I'll have no one to talk to."

Shadow threw a threatening glare her way, but Zelda smiled at him slyly. Link looked at Shadow.

"Do you mind?"

"Hell yeah I mind!" He said loudly. Link sighed. What was he going to do with this situation? He was fully aware of Zelda's feelings for him. She wasn't that hard to read at times. There was a time when he liked her too, but Shadow had come and knocked him off his feet, literally. He sighed. Maybe they should just stay at the estate and watch a movie. That way they could both sit by him. He thought about suggesting it, but Shadow had already thought of an ingenious plan. If Link saw how nice he could be, maybe Link would give him more favors! He smiled evilly at this plan.

"Link," He said setting his plan into action, "you can sit by Zelda. I don't mind." He had to force out the last sentence. The truth was, he really did mind. Link was _his _and his alone. Link and Zelda both looked at him astounded. He was okay with this? Link shrugged.

"As long as you're okay with it, I'll sit next to Zelda."

Shadow nodded with an overplayed smile on his face.

They climbed into the car and were off. Shadow fell asleep. He would not stay awake to be bored and watch Link talk to the Pink Princess. Link was discussing regular topics with Zelda like what they did the night before, their latest interests, etcetera, etcetera. All the time, Zelda wondered about Shadow. They finally reached the theatre where Link woke Shadow up. They walked to the door. Shadow twined him and Link's fingers. Zelda rolled her eyes. Inside, Zelda paid for the tickets. They decided that the food at movies were too expensive and left it alone. They entered the theater followed by a crowd of other people. Shadow said he wanted to sit in the seats that had the rails in front of them, so he could stretch his legs; Zelda agreed with him. They took the seats which are also some of the best seats in a movie theatre. Shadow didn't want to see the pre-movie commercials, so he fell asleep. Zelda looked at Link stroke Shadow's arm lovingly. She wondered why she wasn't with Link. She had thought they were best friends. Don't best friends usually end up together? Apparently not, or Link would be stroking her arm and not Shadow's. She sighed. She needed a drink to soothe herself. She excused herself getting a smile from Link.

Zelda had left to get a drink. Link watched her go with a smile and looked back to Shadow when she was gone. He looked peaceful in his sleep. He figured every hellion would look calmer in their sleep. He chuckled to himself. He was probably having a dream where Zelda was tortured or something. He continued to stroke Shadow's arm. Zelda promptly returned with a large soda. He eyed her. Why on earth had she decided to get such a big drink? And a _soda_ of all things. She never really liked all of the sugar in them. He sighed; she looked at him and the drink.

"Do you think it's too much?"

"No, it's fine." He lied. He was going to say anything because she would get mad, and he was not prepared to face a pissed off Zelda. The previews started. Link nudged Shadow.

Shadow was bored, bored, bored. The movie wasn't even starting yet. It was just the previews. Shadow played with a lock of Link's hair to defeat his growing boredom. Then the movie started. It was a different movie. It was good, but it had strong graphic effects. There was a lot of violence, and even more sex scenes. It was a movie that made some people in the audience run out holding their hands over their mouths. Link and Zelda may have been a bit irritated with the movie, but Shadow found it to be quite thrilling. He loved it. He was so excited, he was squirming. Zelda would reach around Link and tap him sometimes, but that just excited him more. Then he found himself bored when everything looked up for the heroes. Shadow noticed how Zelda was starting to warm up on Link. He scowled. He didn't like this. The only reason he was here was so Link would give him that favor later. A thought popped into Shadow's head. If he just endured Zelda a little longer, maybe Link would give him even more favors! That was cool and everything, but Link needed a reminder of who he belonged to. Shadow stood up causing Link and Zelda to look at him.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Shadow said.

"Then go." Zelda hissed. Shadow frowned.

"I'm _not_ going alone." He said grabbing Link's arm. Link smiled nervously.

"Ah, we'll be right back. Tell me what happens." Link said before Shadow dragged him away.

Shadow and Linked walked down the hall to get to the men's restrooms. On the way there, Link thought about Shadow's attitude towards Zelda. He thought about the question he had asked earlier about them dating behind his back. Link had more honor than that. He was with Shadow and that's how it would stay. Would it? He knew Zelda liked him, but was that enough for him to like her back? He shook his head. What was Shadow's take on this?

"Shadow?"

Shadow looked at Link with bright and eager red eyes. Link couldn't help but smile at the cute look on Shadow's face.

"What do you think about Zelda?"

"Uh, I hate her."

"Oh. Why?"

"Why? Why not? She's annoying and always gets what she wants. She thinks she's so great just because she's the daughter of the mayor of Hyrule."

Link was silent. They arrived at the restroom. Shadow led Link inside. Link looked at him.

"Okay, we're here. Hurry up."

Shadow smiled and pulled Link into a stall. Link blinked at Shadow who had an evil smile on his face.

"I think you were letting Zelda warm up to you a little too well. You're mine, remember?"

"What? What are you-" Link was interrupted by Shadow crushing his lips on his. Link gasped at the sudden motion allowing Shadow to stick his tongue deep in Link's mouth feeling and tasting everything. Link moaned not in approval but in pleasure. Shadow backed away and smiled.

"You like that, do you?" He said diving back in the flavor pool. He left Link's mouth and moved down to his neck, nipping and licking. He was enjoying himself, but this was just a tease. He wanted Link right now. He continued to nip, and put his hands down to Link's shirt slowly pulling it up. Link stopped him by slapping his hands away and gently pushing him off of him. Shadow looked at him. What the hell had just happened? Link avoided Shadow's eyes and coughed into his fist.

"Not here…Shadow. Not in a public place."

No words could come to shadow. He blinked twice.

"I'm heading back. I'd advise you do the same."

Shadow blinked again. Link opened the stall door and walked out, but not before Shadow noticed the added color on his face. Shadow smiled proud of himself.

They enetered the theatre again. Zelda noticed sighing. It couldn't have taken them longer. She noticed when Link sat down that he was blushing. She choked on her soda. They didn't do _that_, in _there_, could they? She looked at the confident smile on Shadow's face. She would never have let that kind of thing happen if she was with Link! She would have stopped him immediately if he tried that with her. But. It most likely wasn't his doing. Shadow probably started it. She huffed and crossed her arms. She snapped out of her thought to the roaring applause in the theatre. She had missed the ending.

They had left the building immediately. Zelda was noticeably pissed off, and the two boys did not want to add to the anger. She fumbled to get her car keys out. After she opened up the door, Link climbed into the back.

"Uh, Zelda? Since I rode with you on the way here, I'm going to sit with Shadow on the way back. It's only fair."

"Yeah, yeah." She mumbled climbing into the car. Both boys fell asleep on the ride home. That was goo because now Zelda had some time to think. She thought how she and Link used to be best friends before Shadow had shown up. They had been so close, and now…now it was like they didn't even know each other. Sure, he still acted kindly towards her, but he used to greet her with bows and kisses. What happened to those days? They were ruined by that dark skinned hellion! She gripped the steering wheel tighter. He shouldn't be with Link! She knew it wasn't meant to be. She knew in her heart that _she_ had been meant to be with Link. Shadow was just a phase no, an obstacle, in Link's life. Who was she kidding!? Link was obviously in love with Shadow, and Shadow felt the same way though he was not as open with hit. She sighed. Why did she have to fall in love with Link? She could have fallen in love with any other guy but no, she had the hots for the gay guy. She fought back tears to no avail. They stung her face. Shadow woke up and heard the sniffing. He looked bored and looked up. He knew she was probably crying up there. He couldn't just leave her crying to herself. Link wouldn't have wanted him to leave her that way, so he looked up and put his face near hers. She looked at him making no attempt to yell at him. She wasn't in the mood.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's…none…of your…concern." She choked on her words. Shadow rolled his eyes and climbed into the front seat almost scaring Zelda to the point where she made the whole car swerve.

"What are you doing!?" She asked loudly. He looked right into her eyes.

"I noticed you were crying. I just want to make sure you're okay." He said kindly. What was up with him all of a sudden?? Zelda looked at the road still astonished that Shadow even cared about her. He knew she wasn't going to answer, so he stayed silent and rode in the front with her.

When they finally reached the house, Link woke up and was greeted with a hug from Shadow. He smiled at him, but frowned at Zelda. He could easily tell she had been crying. He put his arm out to her, but she tensed up.

"You're here. Get out." Her voice was frigid. Link looked at her. She wouldn't look at him. Shadow looked at them both.

"Let's go." He said pulling Link out of the car.

"Bye." He said. She backed out of the driveway and sped off. Link was confused. Had he done something to upset her?

"Shadow, do you know anything about Zelda's attitude?"

Shadow only looked at him. He sighed. Now he was giving him the silent treatment?

"I don't know." Shadwo finally answered after some thought. Link wanted to know what was upsetting her. Shadow grabbed Link's arm and tugged gently.

"What is it?"

"We're going to pick up where we left off at the movie theatre!" He said. Link blushed hard.

So after two rounds of invigorating sex, Link thought it was time to find out what was wrong with Zelda. He was just nice like that. Getting to her would be difficult seeing how he had no car, no money for a ride, or anything. He would have to walk all the way there, and it was a very, _very_, long walk. By the time he got there, he would be covered in sweat, not much, but sweat was sweat. He could just act on Shadow's idea and hijack a car. No, he would not stoop down to the level of a lowly criminal. He sighed and started his walk with Shadow close by his side. They had not gone too far before Shadow was whining about being tired, but it was really just him being lazy.

"Liiiiiiiiiink! I'm tired! Let me ride on your back."

"Shadow, I don't want to carry you."

"Why!? My feet hurrrrrt!!!"

"Stop whining, and I'll give you a juice box."

Shadow looked at Link evilly.

"Sometimes, I dislike you." He said narrowing his eyes. Link smiled taking a juice box out of his box and waving it in front of Shadow. Shadow frowned and snatched it.

He was finished with the juice box when they reached the mayoral estate. Link walked up to the door. He looked at Shadow and put his hand out to stop him.

"Maybe you should stay out here."

"Oh…okay…" He said slowly. Link nodded and knocked on the door. The mayor opened the door with a deep set frown on his face. The mayor was a stocky man with a small, scrunchy face. Right now, he was looking at Link disapprovingly.

"What do you want?"

"I, uh, wanted to see Zelda."

"Absolutely not! She came home in tears because of you!"

"Tears? Sir, I really need to see her."

The king furrowed his eyebrows angrily. Link looked straight at the mayor's face.

"Sir, I need to do this."

The mayor finally allowed Lin passage into his house and led him to Zelda's room. He left Link with a warning before he left.

"If Zelda is in worse shape when you leave this house, I'll have you tortured for all eternity, understand?"

Link nodded quickly and knocked on Zelda's door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me…Link."

"Oh, you. Come in." She didn't sound to enthusiastic. Link opened the door to see Zelda sitting on her big, pink, canopy bed with several books strew all around it. He noticed Zelda had changed into some pink sweats. Her face read miserable. He looked at the floor.

"Hi."

"Hi." She said coldly. He looked at her.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Oh no, I'm just speaking to you coldly because I'm filled with joy." She said with heavy sarcasm. Link shuddered at her harshness.

"What did I do?" He asked looking right at her.

"You didn't choose me." She said quietly. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You didn't choose me!!" She yelled at him, "I was always with you! We were best friends! I thought we were meant to be, but then you knife me in the back and choose Shadow!! It was always supposed to be us!"

Link had to think about what he had just heard. He was right about Zelda's feelings. She was just now letting them anger her. No, she had probably bottled all of this inside her. Link made his way around the books to her bed. He sat next to her. She looked at him with a glare; he smiled softly at her. The smile calmed her down a little bit to the point where she had to turn away. He turned her head back to him.

"Zelda, I know we were close in the old days. I do. That was then, in the past. I know you thought it was supposed to be us, I did too, but things change. That change was Shadow stepping into my life. I'm sorry if my decision hurts you."

Zelda looked into straight into Link's blue eyes and understood. Link was never meant to be with her. She was just blinded by her love for him. Link was happy with Shadow and she now knew that. She smiled at Link and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a loving embrace.

"I'm sorry for hating you." She said.

"I forgive you." He said. Link left after Zelda told him what she was going through with the whole Link+Shadow-Zelda situation. He had cleared everything up for her and left. The mayor gave him one last glare before he left, though. Shadow was still waiting for him outside. He smiled upon seeing Link and jumped onto his back when he passed.

"Are we going home?"

"Yes, yes we are. It's been a long day. A long day wasted on conflict."

Shadow raised his eyebrows at Link's statement and smiled.

END


End file.
